Crónicas Demenciales: Luz contra Oscuridad
by MightyMitch47
Summary: La única forma de combatir al fuego es con fuego, y un personaje muy peculiar está interesado en llevar esa frase a otro nivel. El se centraría en salvar a un mundo de la devastación, y para hacerlo necesitaría la ayuda de 11 personas muy poderosas. Es la alianza que nadie esperó. Literalmente. Inspirado en el fanfic de Midlouder y victorluish.


**Luz contra Oscuridad**

* * *

 **Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Excepto Mitch, el es mío.**

* * *

Hola, chicos me llamo Mitch, de seguro se preguntaran ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién es este sujeto raro? ¿Y porque está hablando así? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas? Bueno les explicare, versión femenina de Dexter ¿me ayuda?

-Aviamos acordado en que no me llamarías así.

-Lo siento… prosigue.

-Muy bien, queridos hermanos hace no mucho tiempo tuve contacto con este individuo conocido como Mitchel, quien es así como un super humano.

-Super duper ultra increíble humano por favor.

-Como decía, el me contacto porque necesitaba la ayuda de diferentes seres de los bastos multiversos que lo ayuden en su travesía combatiendo a esas bestias que están atemorizando a su mundo.

-Ya mande un mensaje a uno de ellos, creo que ahora me odian jeje.

-Según entiendo muchas de esas criaturas y seres demoníacos están buscando la forma de viajar a través de distintos mundos expandiendo el caos a su merced, y si no hacemos nada, toda la existencia podría estar en peligro.

-Bueno no tan exagerado, pero si, así que ¿Quién está listo para entrenar arduamente?

Justo frente a ellos en un cómodo sofá de terciopelo rojo estaban los hermanos Loud mirándose fijamente con clara confusión, no sabían en que situación estaban, pero si sabían que era algo grave.

* * *

En un planeta desconocido donde hay mucha vegetación y grandes paisajes, un enorme agujero de gusano se abre para que una gran cabina voladora salga de ahí y aterrice en una verde pradera, la cabina se abre dejando ver que adentro habían muchas computadoras de alta tecnología y un sofá muy lujosos, dentro de la cabina estaban los Loud, junto a ellos se encontraba un chico de 17 años con un saco negro con unas líneas verdes, al igual que una gorra con verde y unos jeans azules, tenía una funda en la que guarda una espada y una para una pistola láser.

Al salir, todos vieron la gran pradera que los rodeaba, medía al menos 4 estadios de fútbol, y a la pradera los rodeaba una gran cadena de montañas rocosas. Un perfecto lugar para entrenar los poderes de los integrantes.

La deportista de la familia no dudo ni un segundo y dejo relucir uno de sus poderes, con su gran velocidad en un segundo había recorrido toda la pradera.

-¡Chicos este lugar es asombroso!- dijo Lynn con gran entusiasmo.

Con esa declaración, todos los miembros de la familia excepto Lisa salieron a la pradera para poder usar los poderes que tenían con toda la libertad del mundo.

Mitch había buscado por el multiverso a los mejores Loud que lo ayuden a combatir contra el Loudmaggedon, un evento catastrófico por el cual otros Loud de otra dimensión comenzaron a adquirir poderes y a perder la cordura haciendo que quisiesen devastar toda la vida. A Mitch solo le interesaba el reto de combatir contra unos formidables enemigos pero sabía que era muy peligroso enfrentar a los Loud oscuros solo, además le pareció interesante ver una batalla entre Louds buenos y Loud malos.

-Disculpe individuo dotado cuyo nombre es Mitchel- dijo Lisa.

-Por favor dime Mitch- dijo Mitch muy relajado.

-¿Exactamente cuál es tu plan para acabar con esa plaga conocida como el Loudmaggedon?

-No lo sé, pensé que solo los destruiríamos- dijo Mitch inconsciente de lo que estaba por enfrentar.

Lisa lo observo de forma incrédula, ella creyó que sería algún heraldo para reclutarlos contra esa ola de devastación, pero parece ser solo un niño con poderes.

-No se ofenda ''Mitch'', pero aunque usted lo crea yo si me preocupo por el futuro de estos universos en donde viven versiones de mi familia- dijo apuntando a la gran pantalla de la cabina mostrando todo el multiverso – Sé que no conozco mucho de esas diferentes realidades, pero no quiero que ninguna versión de mi familia sufra.

-Wow, eres más protectora que las versiones que conocí antes, bueno ¿Qué propones?- dijo Mitch sentándose en el sillón.

-Se me ocurre crear una cura para lo que sea que tengan esas versiones diferentes de mi familia – dijo Lisa mirando la pantalla mostrando un mundo devastado en donde se ven 11 demonios riendo sin parar.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo pequeña?

-Con toda esta tecnología, lo haré en tres días- dijo Lisa observando su alrededor con una sonrisa de determinación.

-Bueno cualquier ayuda nos llamas- dijo Mitch antes de teletransportarse desapareciendo de la vista de la niña genio.

En ese nuevo mundo en el que estaban los Loud había mucha vegetación y animales exóticos, así que adquirir comida seria sencillo, en especial para personas que tienen dones especiales. En aquella pradera cada Loud estaba haciendo demostración de sus poderes sin limitarse. Y entrenaban para poder ser más fuertes.

Cada uno de ellos tenía poderes diferentes que hacía resaltar su personalidad, pero todos compartían ciertas cualidades tales como resistencia, velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana.

La deportista de la familia se hallaba golpeando las montañas rocosas destruyéndolas en un santiamén, Lynn cuenta con fuerza, resistencia y velocidad sobrehumana siendo la más veloz de sus hermanos. Además de reflejos instantáneos y gran agilidad.

Las gemelas se hallaban en la mitad del campo compitiendo entre ellas quien es la más fuerte, si bien ambas tienen las misma fuerza y velocidad, las cuales no eran tan grandes como las de sus hermanos, también tenían sus propias habilidades. Lana podía controlar a los animales y se especializaba en la tierra usándola como transporte y como arma, el poder de la tierra la hace inmune a ataques de fuego además de una increíble invulnerabilidad. Lola por otra parte tenía la habilidad de usar sus espejos como portales a diferentes partes del planeta en el que están, y puede controlarlos mentalmente activándolos y desactivándolos a voluntad, a la vez que podía hacer que sus espejos reaparecieran con ella cuando quisiera, también es ágil con su cinta de desfiles utilizándola como soga la cual puede ser muy útil. Y puede crear tiaras para utilizarlas como filosos boomerangs.

Luna tenía sus amplificadores aumentados de tamaño(cortesía de Lisa) conectados a su guitarra eléctrica la cual es manipulada por Luna para generar grandes ondas de sonido las cuales pueden aturdir a cualquiera que esté cerca de ella y a los que estén lejos puede golpearlos mandándolos a volar. También puede manipular sus instrumentos para que puedan ser armas muy útiles en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus amplificadores funcionan como unas cajas flotantes que la pueden transportar a cualquier parte que quisiera a la vez que toca su música.

Lori tiene la habilidad de manipular la electricidad de cualquier aparato tecnológico. Haciéndola más fuerte que varios de sus hermanos, puede absorber la energía y manifestarla físicamente pudiendo crear armas de energía y poder lanzar rayos eléctricos, también con esta habilidad puede recargar aparatos tecnológicos. También tiene su coeficiente intelectual aumentado haciéndola la tercera más lista del grupo. También tiene una agilidad insuperable a la hora de manipular medios de transporte.

Luan tiene la habilidad de crear trampas con cualquier cosa que encuentre, también detectar las emociones de los que la rodean. Tiene velocidad de reacción aumentada y agilidad aumentada. Tiene la mejor puntería del grupo solo superada por Lynn. Y también tiene la habilidad de irritar a sus enemigos aunque claro ella nació con esa habilidad.

Lucy tiene los poderes de una hechicera suprema, puede crear portales más poderosos que los de Lola y puede invocar criaturas sombrías que la ayuden en sus batallas. También tiene la habilidad de levitar y de curación, puede curarse a sí misma como a las demás.

Leni tiene razonamiento mejorado y velocidad de reacción aumentada. Puede manipular la ceda para que sea tan fuerte como el acero, y tiene velocidad de sentidos aumentada, lo que quiere decir que solo puede crear ropa a la velocidad de la luz, muy conveniente. Tiene una mochila llena de hilos y tela con los que pueda trabajar y puede usar sus agujas como dardos. Es la que más se preocupa de la seguridad, siendo que ella usa su habilidad para ayudar a heridos.

La bebe de la familia puede ser la más débil en cuanto a habilidad física, pero tiene otros poderes que pueden ser de verdad un dolor de cabeza, tales como levitación, crear hologramas de sí misma, también puede crear burbujas gigantes que pueden generar grandes explosiones. Toda una lindura.

La genio de la familia es la segunda más débil en cuanto habilidad física, pero lo compensa con su increíble habilidad mental, siendo capaz de razonar más rápido que cualquier computadora y también tiene el poder de manipular metales. Su velocidad mental le permite crear cualquier tipo de invenciones, y habiendo logrado curar todas las enfermedades de su mundo solo le queda seguir perfeccionando sus habilidades maquinarias.

Y finalmente esta Lincoln Loud, el chico de medio, el varón del grupo, el hombre del plan. Tiene todas las habilidades físicas más elevadas que sus hermanas, así como el razonamiento rápido haciéndolo capaz de crear planes que lleven a sus hermanas a la victoria. También puede levitar y crear rayos de energía con un alto nivel de destrucción. Es el más poderoso de sus hermanas.

Una vez caída la noche los hermanos Loud se encontraban acampando alrededor de una fogata asando malvaviscos. Ellos ya habían avisado a sus conocidos que se ausentarían unos días por la misión que están por emprender. Solo sus padres conocen la verdad de su ausencia, mientras que conocidos de ellos creen que están de excursión.

-¡Oye Lisa, ven con nosotros!- grito Lori para invitar a su hermanita a acompañarlos en la fogata familiar.

-¡Estoy ocupada!- grito Lisa, quien sigue investigando una cura para los Loud oscuros.

-¡Ven Lisa, tenemos mucho tiempo!- gritó Lincoln, esta vez convenciendo a la niña genio- Es necesario relajarse un poco antes de seguir trabajando.

-No lo entienden hermanos- dijo Lisa un con su rostro serio – Estamos por enfrentar enemigos más peligrosos de los que hayamos enfrentado antes, no deberíamos distraernos con frivolidades- dijo mientras sostenía un palo de madera.

\- Sé que estas asustada, todos sabemos que enfrentaremos a unos de esos monstruos luego- dijo Lynn intentando tranquilizar a su hermana.

\- Pero si trabajamos juntos, literalmente no hay nadie que nos pueda vencer- dijo Lori con determinación.

\- El paso que vamos a dar, será más grande del que una vez daremos y tal vez nunca volveremos a dar, pero si tengo que entregarme a las manos de la parca, agradezco que sea con ustedes. Mis hermanos – dijo Lucy conmoviendo a sus hermanos.

-Sin importar lo que pase, nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros- dijo Lincoln dándole un malvavisco a Lisa.

Lisa comienza a reflexionar lo que sus hermanos le han dicho, y comenzó a relajarse. Podría ser una niña genio. Pero seguía siendo humana, y aprecia cada momento en el que esta con sus hermanos. Al cabo de un rato ella se pone de pie y grita:

-¡Por acabar monstruos!- dijo mientras alzaba su palo con malvavisco.

-¡POR ACABAR MONSTRUOS!- gritaron todos los hermanos al unísono.

Al cabo de tres días, Lisa ya había terminado la cura, y pudo hacer suficiente para acabar con los Loud Oscuros de solo una dimensión. Lo complicado era que había muchas dimensiones, y algunas parecían tener hasta 12 Louds. Afortunadamente apareció Mitch quien tiene más experiencia con eso de viajar por dimensiones.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal les fue?-

-Debo reconocerlo, es un gran lugar- dijo Lincoln alagando la elección de Mitch para entrenar.

-Gracias chicos, solo lo mejor- dijo Mitch.

-Ahora que estas aquí, me gustaría que nos ayudes para combatir contra el Loudmaggedon. Pude notar que afortunadamente varias dimensiones que contienen tal evento catastrófico han desaparecido de alguna forma misteriosa- dijo Lisa –Pero aún quedan varias dimensiones que hay que erradicar.

Mitch observó la pantalla con todas las dimensiones del multiverso Loud y usando los controles señaló una dimensión.

-¡Esta será!- dijo Mitch entusiasmado – En esta dimensión los Loud acaban de adquirir sus poderes y aún no han acabado con su ciudad, solo los están espantando. Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar antes de que comiencen a matar gente.

-¡Entonces adelante! - grito Lincoln. A lo que Lisa procedió a colocar las coordenadas en la cabina para llegar a esa dimensión.

-Brazos y piernas dentro de la cabina en todo momento- dijo Lisa para luego activar la hyper velocidad.

La cabina comenzó a levantarse del suelo y en un destello de luz desapareció dejando nada más que una enorme huella cuadrada marcada en donde se estaciono.

* * *

En un mundo devastado por la destrucción, bueno, al menos no por completo. En una pequeña ciudad llamada Royal Woods, en una casa en particular había ocurrido una gigantesca explosión, de esa explosión salieron 11 individuos, con unos aspectos singulares, eran niños y adolescentes, pero ellos tenían en su aspecto un aire maquiavélico, y lo único que querían era destrucción.

Los Loud estaban a punto de comenzar la temida Loudmaggedon, nadie sabe cómo ocurrió, solo ocurrió. Los habitantes de la ciudad se escondían en sus hogares para no toparse con esos monstruos. Los Loud estaban a punto de atacar, y el líder de todos ellos, el demonio de cabello blanco se elevó por los aires contemplando la ciudad que estaba a punto de destruir.

-¡MUY BIEN FAMILIA! ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA DESTRUIR?!- grito el peliblanco con una sonrisa maquiavélica de oreja a oreja y con ojos amarillos y con pupilas de gato.

-¡SIIII!- gritaron todas sus hermanas apareciendo detrás de él, con su mismo aspecto.

Lincoln estaba viendo directamente a la casa de su una vez mejor amigo. Y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero en un parpadeo, un destello de luz apareció del cielo con una cortina de humo. Eso desconcertó a los demonios pero aun conservaban su cínica sonrisa.

El humo se estaba disipando dejando ver un enorme cubo metálico que se habría mientras se acercaba a los Loud oscuros. De repente se oyó una voz.

-¡CREEN QUE SE VAN A SALIR CON LA SUYA SIN LUCHAR!

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Lincoln

-LA ÚNICA FORMA DE COMBATIR EL FUEGO, ES CON FUEGO- y al decir esas palabras, el cubo se abrió dejando ver que el que decía todo eso era un Lincoln de otra dimensión. Estaba junto a sus hermanas y con un chico quien cargaba una espada en su espalda.

-¡Miren eso hermanas, tenemos hermanos gemelos!- dijo Lincoln con su sonrisa hasta el tope-¡Y vinieron a jugar!- gritó el Loud oscuro.

Acto seguido todas sus hermanas con una gran velocidad se dirigieron a atacar a los héroes. Pero del cubo salieron dos pistolas láser disparando contra los Loud atendiéndolos por unos segundos.

-Iré a resguardar a la gente de abajo, ustedes encárguense, volveré a jugar pronto- decía Mitch, luego se teletransportó a una de las casas de abajo.

Mitch entro a la casa y vio al joven Clyde asustado y confundido por lo acontecido.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito el asustado Clyde.

-Créeme ni yo lo sé- Dijo Mitch- Ahora si, sostente que te vas a marear un poco.

Y al cabo de unos segundos Clyde se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad seguido de sus padres quien los traía Mitch.

-Ya regreso, traeré a los demás- dijo Mitch teletransportandose fuera de ahí.

Mientras tanto los Loud se enfrentaban a los Loud oscuros. Lincoln salió volando y dirigiéndose al Lincoln malvado, ambos se dieron golpes a la par. Con un fuerte golpe Lincoln mando a volar a su doble oscuro para luego perseguirlo y lanzarle rayos de energía.

Lynn se enfrentaba a su doble malvada lanzándole rocas y cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca. Pero Lynn oscura esquivaba y destruía todo lo que le lanzaba. Lynn oscura tomo un pedazo muy grande de calle y lo lanzo contra Lynn. Lynn fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir ese pedazo, pero pedazos muy pequeños se esparcieron por toda la ciudad.

En alguna parte Ronnie Ann se hallaba corriendo buscando a su familia mientras no dejaba de llorar, y de repente un pedazo de roca se dirigió hacia ella, ella cerró los ojos y se cubrió para recibir el impacto pero delante de ella apareció Mitch cortando el pedazo con su espada filosa, y las mitades se alejaban lejos de Ronnie Ann.

-Tranquila pequeña, tu familia está a salvo- dijo Mitch tranquilizándola, tomo a Ronnie Ann y se la llevo a las afueras.

Ronnie ya segura se encontró con Bobby y su mamá, quienes muy aliviados fueron a abrazarla. Seguido de ella Mitch traía más gente que ella no conocía, pero de igual manera ellos se encontraban aliviados y a salvo, reuniéndose con su familia y agradeciendo a Dios de que escaparon de la ola de devastación.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, Luna se encontraba tocando una buena rola de rock metal mientras peleaba contra su doble malvada. Luna oscura era fuerte, pero Luna bondadosa tenia notas que la harían volar, literalmente.

Hablando de literalmente, Lori se encontraba a la par con su doble malvada, propinándole unas buenas palizas, Lori oscura trataba de lanzarle rayos pero cada vez que lo hacia Lori los absorvía y con una de las armas que le dio Lisa logro disparar fuertes rayos hacia Lori oscura.

Puede que peleen demasiado entre ellas, pero a la hora de trabajar en equipo no habría nadie que las detenga, Lola y Lana Loud unidas comenzaron a tener ventaja contra sus dobles oscuras. Lana atacaba a Lola oscura y Lola a Lana oscura, Lana oscura con sus gigantes herramientas de plomera trataba de propinarle duro golpes a Lola, pero ella tenía la suficiente habilidad para teletransportar esos objetos con sus espejos y haciendo que golpeen a Lola oscura. Mientras que Lana recurría al ataque sorpresa para atacar a Lola oscura mientras ella se distraía con el golpe de Lana oscura. Y con una fuerte patada manda a Lola oscura a estrellarse contra Lana oscura. Y con un movimiento de poder combinado por parte de las gemelas, usando una corona filosa y un martillo se lanzan directo contra las gemelas malvadas y les logran dar una paliza que hace que una ola de polvo se desprenda.

Luan estaba a la par contra su doble malvada, Luan oscura no dejaba de reírse mientras perseguía a su doble buena, quien la esquivaba todo lo que podía, a ella se le ocurriría alguna trampa para tener ventaja, pero Luan oscura simplemente no se dejaba apartar de ella así que con un rápido movimiento aterrizo al piso dejando un gran cráter seguida por la Luan oscura, pero esta resbaló porque Luan había dejado una cascara de plátano después de aterrizar. Con esa distracción Luan oscura reía sin parar, mientras que Luan aprovechaba para idear una trampa y neutralizar a su yang.

-Es el Ying de mi Yang jajaja ¿entienden?- dijo Luan.

Leni tenía una pelea de moda contra su doble oscura, Leni no podía creer que ella era su doble, ya que ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, Leni oscura tenía la ventaja ya que su falta de conciencia no le hacía dudar antes de atacar. Leni con su buen corazón trato de razonar con ella.

-¡Escucha, no tienes que hacer esto! – decía Leni mientras retenía una aguja gigante con una espada de tela que improviso en ese momento.

-¡¿NO?! ¿Qué hay de todas esas personas que nos llamaron tontas, descerebradas, cabezas huecas? Esas personas van a pagar por avernos insultado y yo me beberé su sangre mientras bailo encima de sus cadáveres- dijo Leni oscura dominando cada vez más a Leni.

-¡Leni!- Grito Lori olvidando a su doble y dirigiéndose a ayudar a su hermana.

Con un disparo Lori aparto a Leni oscura de su hermana mandándola lejos.

-Escucha Leni, hay que apegarnos al plan- decía Lori compasiva poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Está bien, los vamos a ayudar ¿Verdad?- dijo Leni cabizbaja.

-Si- Esa respuesta subió los ánimos de Leni quien se dirigió al cubo de Lisa para ayudarla a ella y a Lily.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! Tengo suficiente para las dos – decía Lori mientras su doble y Leni oscura aparecía de entre los escombros para atacar juntas a Lori.

Mientras las hermanas combatían Lucy se mantenía alejada del caos mientras mandaba una horda de lacayos que atacaran a su doble malvada.

-La oscuridad debe reinar en este patético mundo, y tú más que nadie debería entender eso- decía Lucy malvada quien también invocaba seres sombríos que atacaran a los lacayos de Lucy.

-No tiene sentido torturar las almas de los mortales, cuando la vida ya se encarga de eso- fue el argumento que hizo Lucy, el cual hizo enfadar a su doble haciendo que la atacara.

Lucy logro invocar un escudo de energía que le protegía de los golpes que su doble le daba. Pero mientras más golpes le daba más se rompía el escudo.

En el cubo se encontraba Lisa dirigiendo un ataque contra la horda de robots que envíaba Lisa oscura quien se mantenía estoica mientras observaba como su ejército era destruido por las armas de Lisa.

-Te conozco ya que yo soy tu- dijo Lisa dentro de su cabina- Así que sé que estas tramando algo, solo debo averiguar que es.

En ese instante Lily quien estaba junto a Lisa comenzaba a llorar ya que una Lily demoniaca estaba abriendo el cubo de Lisa con su vomito acido, entrando cual araña y lanzándose hacia la pequeña Lily. Pero se sorprendió al ver que esa Lily era solo una ilusión y al voltear no logro esquivar la burbuja que Lily le lanzo haciendo que esta explotara y aturdiera por un momento a Lily oscura. Lisa alterada volteo a ver lo que ocurría pero gracias a ese descuido una de sus armas fue destruida por los robots de Lisa oscura.

Pero del suelo salió una red que se dirigió a Lisa oscura atrapándola, esa red era lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a Lisa oscura por unos momentos. Leni con gran velocidad se dirigió al cubo, logrando entrar y protegiendo a Lily con un escudo que hizo con su tela. Protegiéndola de la malvada Lily quien se había recuperado lanzando granadas de baba ácida.

Lisa se alivió de que su hermana llegara y con un botón sorpresa saco un arsenal que acabo con todos los robots de su doble malvada, y con otro movimiento saco un arma que disparo un rayo que dejo atrapada a Lisa en una burbuja hecha de un material irrompible.

Acto seguido sacó una bazuca debajo de su consola y disparó a la Lily malvada atrapándola en la misma burbuja.

-¡Lily! ¡¿Estas bien?!- pregunto Leni alterada.

Lily solo se rio aliviando a la muy preocupada Leni.

-Tenemos que proseguir con la siguiente fase del plan, las burbujas no las detendrán por mucho- dijo Lisa sacando una gran maleta debajo del sillón.

De pronto el cubo comenzó a temblar, la burbuja de Lily estaba brillando y se podía escuchar un gran berrinche que venía de su interior. El cubo se estaba desplomando haciendo que Lisa tomara su comunicador.

-¡Hermanas es hora de la fase 2!- dijo Lisa, al cabo de un rato el cubo se desplomó dejándolo severamente dañado.

Leni cargando a Lily y a Lisa salieron deprisa alejándose del cubo. Lincoln había recibido el mensaje de Lisa y aprovechó que su doble malvado se acercaba para poner su mano en su cabeza y neutralizarlo con un fuerte rayo de energía. Dejando al oscuro inconsciente Lincoln en un parpadeo salió del lugar.

Sin tardar Lincoln llego al lugar donde se encontraban Leni, Lily y Lisa.

-¿Y las demás?- pregunto Lincoln.

-No tardan en llegar- respondió Lisa.

-Hola hermanos- dijo Luna apareciendo en su estéreo volador después de ver a Luna oscura ser estrellada contra un monte.

-Después de esto necesito un retoque- dijo Lola apareciendo de un portal espejo.

-No me había divertido tanto en mi vida- dijo Lana apareciendo después de Lola.

-Uf, mi doble recibió una sorpresa explosiva jajaja- dijo Luan apareciendo de una explosión que ocurrió a lo lejos.

-Estos monstruos no son un problema, aunque sean nuestros dobles- dijo Lynn apareciendo con su orgullo y cuerpo intactos por la pelea que tuvo con la otra Lynn- Por cierto ¿Dónde están las demás?

Después de preguntar eso cayó cerca de ellos una Lori lastimada.

-Oh no, hermana- dijo Lincoln acercándose a su herida hermana- ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

-Llegue a tiempo hermano- dijo Lucy apareciendo herida de un portal oscuro, después de eso comenzó a curar a su hermana y acto seguido se curó a ella misma.

Lori despertó y todos sus hermanos festejaron de felicidad.

-Literalmente eso no fue nada lindo- dijo Lori siendo apretada por el abrazo que le daban sus hermanos.

En ese instante apareció Mitch conmovido por la escena dijo.

-Aww, que linda reunión familiar- dijo Mitch arruinando el momento.

-Mitch ¿Ya sacaste a todos?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Sí, todos sanos y salvos-

-Bien, entonces hay que proseguir con el siguiente paso- dijo Lisa sacando de su maleta 12 armas cargadas con un jugo amarillento- esto hermanos y Mitchell, es la cura contra el virus que infectó a nuestros dobles de esta dimensión.

-No esperaba menos de una de las personas más listas del multiverso- dijo Mitch alagando a Lisa.

-Solo hay que retener lo suficiente a esos monstruos e inyectarles este suero, después de hacerlo ellos caerán desmayados pero su maldición se habrá ido.

-¡Entonces empecemos!- dijo Lincoln emocionado.

Lejos de ahí el Lincoln oscuro había despertado de su inconsciencia y su sonrisa no mostraba sus dientes, lo que significaba que no estaba feliz.

Unas risas tétricas alertaron a todos los héroes quienes se cubrían la espalda, y alrededor de ellos se reunían los Loud oscuros con su horda de robots y seres sombríos que los acompañaban. Nuestros héroes cargando sus armas se preparaban para luchar con la pose icónica de los vengadores viendo a su alrededor a los enemigos que los rodeaban.

Acto seguido todos los Loud luchaban contra su respectivo doble. Lynn competía a la par contra Lynn oscura, Luan había encontrado la forma de burlarse de su doble maniática, Lori concentraba toda su ira dándole unos buenos golpes a su doble, Leni esta vez no se dejaría vencer por su doble despiadada, Lucy y sus lacayos combatían con fiereza contra Lucy malvada y su ejército de la oscuridad, Luna tocaba una buena rola mientras lanzaba rayos musicales a su doble diabólica, las gemelas juntas no se dejaban superar por sus dobles quienes aunque también trabajen juntas no superan la hermandad de las heroínas, Lily era tan valiente como sus hermanos y decidía protegerlos contra su doble nada tierna, Lisa tenía una batalla intelectual contra su doble quien usaba su don para devastar y eso Lisa no lo podía tolerar. Lincoln por su parte trataba de alejar a su doble lejos de sus hermanas ya que sabía que las acabaría una vez tuviera oportunidad.

-¡No sabes lo patético y estúpido que es esto!- dijo Lincoln oscuro.

-¿Lo de viajar por dimensión? Ya lo digerí-

-Hablo de salvar al mundo de la oscuridad, la raza humana está condenada a sufrir, y nada lo puede evitar-

-Wow, suenas igual a Lucy-

-Yo no soy igual a nadie, ni siquiera a ti- después de decir eso Lincoln oscuro alzo su mano- Se terminó la hora de jugar- chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que estalactitas gigantes aparecieran debajo de la tierra intentando impactar contra los Loud heroicos.

-No hay héroes en mi mundo, y nunca los habrá- Lincoln oscuro brindo un fuerte golpe a nuestro Lincoln mandándolo al suelo creando un gigantesco cráter, después comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces.

-¡LINCOLN!- gritaron todas sus hermanas preocupadas por su hermano.

-¡No podrás salvarlo!- dijo Lisa oscura encima de Lisa normal tratando de ahorcarla.

Lisa miro por detrás de su doble y puso una ligera sonrisa – Yo no estaría del todo de acuerdo.

Después Lisa oscura se apartó de Lisa, sin decir nada simplemente cayó al suelo desmayada.

-Gracias Mitchell- dijo Lisa, resulta que Mitchell había inyectado la cura a Lisa oscura mientras estaba distraída.

-Por favor, dime Mitch- luego Mitch desapareció.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de salvar al mundo, a menos de que quieran más párrafos para leer- dijo Mitch dirigiéndose al espectador- ¿Qué? ¿Creen que Lincoln es el único con la habilidad de romper la cuarta pared? Aunque en este caso es ¿Romper la página? No lo sé.

Mitch con su habilidad de teletransportarse se colocaba en distintos puntos para poder atacar sin que lo detecten.

Leni aún luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Leni oscura pero parece no ser rival para ella.

-En este momento yo tengo la sonrisa más hermosa- dijo Leni oscura con su maquiavélica sonrisa.

Pero antes de clavar su gigante aguja en el cuello de Leni una horda de robots la arroyaron alejándola de Leni.

-¿Estas bien Leni?- dijo Lisa apareciendo montada en un robot.

-Sí, gracias Lisa- dijo Leni más aliviada.

-Entonces levántate, hay que ayudar a los otros- dijo Lisa con una actitud ganadora.

A lo lejos en el centro de esa horda de robots ocurrió una explosión que dejaba ver a una furiosa Leni, caminando lejos de los escombros.

-¡Esto no ha acaba…-Leni cae desmayada.

-Dos menos, faltan nueve- dijo Mitch recogiendo a la desmayada Leni.

-¡Este espectáculo está para morirse!- dijo Luan maquiavélica lanzando diferentes tipos de cuchillos a Luan.

-Vaya que tus comentarios sí que son filosos- dijo Luan esquivando los objetos punzantes.

Luan sacó dos cojines de broma y estrellándolos contra el otro crea un gran estruendo haciendo que Luan oscura volara por los aires.

-Vaya que tienes buen aire jajaja- Luan se acercaba a su doble malvada para inyectarle la cura.

-Y tú tienes la cabeza dura jajajaja- dijo Luan oscura tomando un trozo de edifico y estrellándola contra la cabeza de Luan, esta se estrelló contra una casa por el fuerte golpe.

Luan oscura tomo sus cuchillos para rebanar a su doble moral, cuando de pronto Mitch logra inyectarle la cura a Luan oscura haciendo que ella caiga en los brazos de Mitch.

-¿Acaso no son adorables cuando duermen?- bromeó Mitch.

-Sí que son adorables cuando no tratan de matarte- Luan contribuyo a la broma-

-¿Tienes más suero? El mío se acabó-

-Ten piensa rápido- Luan le arroja su pistola con suero a Mitch.

-Bien ahora vamos 8- después de eso Mitch se fue.

-Bueno, el show debe continuar- dijo Luan dirigiéndose a ayudar a las demás.

Luna oscura y Luna de luz tenían una fuerte batalla musical donde los sonidos fuertes de verdad lastiman. Luna no tenía más oportunidad contra su doble oscuro ya que una vez que comenzó a reírse y sacar una lengua de serpiente las cosas se pusieron mas difíciles. Luna estaba teniendo una dura batalla que la estaba haciendo sudar. Pero sin mero aviso unos robots comenzaron a abalanzarse contra Luna oscura. Luna no pudo más y cayo sentada en el suelo.

-Vaya, que batalla tan intensa- dijo Luan acercándose a Luna y dándole la mano.

-Que bien que vienes sis, ya me canse de verme a mí misma- dijo Luna reincorporándose. Leni también se acercó para ayudar a levantar a Luna.

De la pila de robots resurge Luna oscura para volver a atacar a sus enemigas pero antes de poder recoger su hacha Mitch logra inyectarle el suero en el cuello.

-Siete- Mitch recoge a Luna desmayada y se la lleva.

Así van las cosas. Lisa y Luan se van a ayudar al resto de sus hermanas mientras Leni y Luna se van a ayudar a Lincoln.

Lisa y Luan logran apartar a Lily de la bebe malvada y contenerla para que Mitch le inyecte el suero. Pero con cariño.

-Seis-

Lynn estaba quedando muy exhausta por la batalla que estaba librando contra su doble oscura, Lynn malvada estaba teniendo la ventaja ya que no se cansaba y cada golpe mortal lo regeneraba. Pero para su suerte Lisa mando una gran horda de robots contra Lynn oscura para que su hermana pueda recuperarse.

-¡No son rivales para ella!- dijo Lynn cansada y preocupada, pero más que nada furiosa.

-Quizás no ellos, pero ya diste lo mejor Lynn, es hora de descansar- dijo Luan llevándose a la agotada Lynn lejos.

Mientras que Lynn oscura destruía con tanta facilidad a los robots no se percató de la inyección que le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se debilite y caiga en el suelo en los brazos de Mitch.

-Cinco-

Los ejércitos de las Lucys estaban librando una batalla demasiado épica como para describirla. Lucy oscura chasqueo los dedos y surgieron grandes monstruos de la tierra. Afortunadamente los robots de Lisa se autodestruyeron en los pies de esos monstruos haciendo que caigan encima de la oscura Lucy. Lucy había convocado un escudo que la protegió de ese desplome. Lucy oscura furiosa comenzó a desprender un aura destructiva que arrasaba con todos sus lacayos y con los de Lucy. Pero fue detenida con un rápido movimiento de Mitch, unos segundos más y se quemaba las mangas.

-Cuatro-

Lori se hallaba a la par peleando contra Lori oscura, pero con el refuerzo de la demás hermanas y con una Lynn ya recuperada gracias a Lucy pudieron vencerlas fácilmente, claro que con el debido ataque sorpresa.

-Tres-

-Espera, ¿Dónde están las gemelas?- Dijo Lori teniendo a Lily en sus brazos.

-Helmanas- dijo Lily apuntando al cielo.

Las gemelas oscuras habían aterrizado cerca de las hermanas, estaban débiles por la lucha que tuvieron contra las gemelas. Lola aparecía de un espejo portal y Lana salía de la tierra, ambas procedieron a inyectar la cura a sus dobles malvadas.

-Ahora solo queda uno- dijo Mitch para luego llevarse a las gemelas.

Todas las hermanas no perdieron tiempo y fueron directo a buscar a su Lincoln. Pero no haría falta ya que su hermano todo herido salió de las nubes y cayó cerca de ellas, todas asustadas se apresuraron a socorrer a su hermano, pero de las nubes también apareció el Lincoln oscuro. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer las pistolas con suero que tenían, las hermanas se angustiaron ante tal acto, y lo único que se les ocurrió hacer fue huir.

Lincoln oscuro no perdió tiempo y fue acorralando a cada hermana una por una, les dio un golpe que las dejaba heridas pero no lo suficiente como para matarlas, de un chasquido todos los hermanos Loud se encontraban reunidos y completamente heridos, sangraban sin parar y no tenían el tiempo suficiente para curarse.

-¡No se cómo lo hicieron! ¡PERO NO PERDONARE LO QUE LE HICIERON A MIS HERMANAS!- grito Lincoln furioso sin dientes en su sonrisa haciendo temblar toda la tierra, hasta los que estaban resguardados fuera lo sentían, y era un estruendo de tal magnitud que la tierra se partía.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- grito Lincoln aun con su sonrisa sin dientes levantando su mano para dar un último chasquido. Pero…no hizo nada.

Mitch había logrado salvar un inyector con el cual había logrado curar a Lincoln, la sonrisa de este se desvaneció y sus filosos dientes comenzaron a transformarse en dientes normales. Lincoln cerró los ojos y comenzó a descender cayendo al suelo.

Antes de chocar al suelo que de seguramente lo habría matado, Mitch apareció para retenerlo en sus brazos.

-Ya todo se acabó, por fin- dijo Mitch dejando a Lincoln desmayado cuidadosamente en el suelo y procediendo a sentarse para descansar un poco.

* * *

Había cortinas de humo y mucho polvo y tierra por toda Royal Woods, era una ciudad destruida por la batalla que se libró ahí. Pero era la ciudad o la gente que habitaba ahí, ese día ocurrió un milagro, a pesar de lo que parecía ser el fin, nunca ocurrió y toda la gente se salvó. Las personas solo recuerdan que doce personas muy poderosas lograron evitar una catástrofe. Afortunadamente nadie pudo averiguar quiénes fueron los monstruos que lo ocasionaron, y eso les traería paz a los Loud.

Habían pasado los días. En el hospital reconstruido de Royal Woods estaban 11 personas, 6 niños y 4 adolescentes. Habían estado desmayados desde el día en que la ciudad fue destruida. Lincoln estaba despertando.

-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- decía Lincoln desconcertado.

-¡LINCOLN!- una aliviada Ronnie Ann había saltado a abrazar a su amigo con una sonrisa en su cara y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Creímos que nunca despertarías amigo- dijo Clyde también alegre.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Lincoln dándose cuenta de que estaba en el hospital - ¡¿Y mis hermanas?!

-Tranquilo Lincoln, están afuera esperándote- dijo Ronnie alegremente separándose de Lincoln.

-Cuando te encontramos la ciudad había sido atacada por unos monstruos, afortunadamente unos héroes los detuvieron- dijo Clyde.

-¿Héroes?-

-Sí, lo malo es que desaparecieron, y parece que no podremos agradecerles-

-Tranquilo Clyde, ellos saben que les agradecemos- dijo Ronnie confiando en lo que dice.

En ese momento Lincoln se levanta de su cama y observa por la ventana, ve que Royal Woods estaba siendo reconstruida. Lincoln estaba preocupado, en especial de que sus hermanas estuvieran bien, pero en ese momento Ronnie Ann interrumpió sus pensamientos colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos Lincoln, eres el último en despertar todos estamos esperándote- dijo Ronnie Ann emocionada de llevar a Lincoln a la sala de espera.

Lincoln no dijo nada solo la siguió junto con Clyde. Al salir, lo que vio le devolvió las ganas de vivir y había olvidado la preocupación que tenía. En la sala estaban todos los conocidos de Lincoln y sus hermanas, los padres de Clyde, la familia Casagrande junto con Bobby, sus amigos de la primaria, Rusty, Liam, Zach. También estaban Rocky, Tabby, Risas, Polly, hasta Cristina estaba ahí. Sus mascotas habían entrado a escondidas. Estaba su abuelo Pop Pop, la tía Ruth, los amigos de sus hermanas Sam, Margo, David, Benny, Silas. El señor quejón, la señorita Johnson, el entrenador, incluso Chandler y Flip. Todos vinieron a ver a Lincoln y a sus hermanas. Quienes sin aguantar las ganas fueron a abrazar a su hermano quien había tardado más en despertar.

Lincoln tuvo algo que no tuvo en mucho tiempo, la calidad y afecto que todos le brindaban con tan solo estar ahí. En ese momento Lincoln simplemente se mostraba feliz.

Ocurrió un tiempo y a los Loud ya les dieron de baja, ellos se encontraron felices de que su casa estaba siendo reconstruida por los colegas de Lisa. Los Loud recordarán ese día como el día en que se sintieron queridos desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro que no todos sabían lo que pasó hace tiempo.

A lo lejos les estaban observando los Loud de otra dimensión y Mitch, quienes se sentían alegres por devolver la felicidad a esa ciudad. Luego procedieron a marcharse, el cubo estaba reparado y listo para partir a su dimensión. El último en ir al cubo fue Lincoln quien veía feliz a esa familia, se dijo a si mismo que haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia.

-¿Viste la historia de este mundo Mitch?- pregunto Lisa mientras caminaba al cubo.

-Sí, habían perdido a sus padres desde hace un tiempo y de la nada se transformaron.

-¿Sabes la razón?

-No- Mitch tenía una sospecha pero no la divulgaría para que los Loud descansen y no se involucren- Creo que es mejor dejarlo así, ustedes ya han hecho bastante. Es hora de ir a casa con nuestras familias y disfrutar.

-¿Por qué nos buscaste?

-Tal vez, me gusta la satisfacción de salvar a las personas.

-Ya veo, ¿Y que harás con las otras versiones del Loudmaggedon?

-No te preocupes, tengo más amigos que podrían encargarse de ese asunto.

-Creo que prefiero no involucrarme más, pero te daré esto- Lisa le entrego a Mitch la fórmula para realizar la cura.

-Lo tendré en consideración, ahora debo irme, mi mama hará langostino- Acto seguido Mitch se teletransportó rumbo a su casa. Lo mismo que harían los Loud ahora.

Después de eso todos se subieron al cubo para dirigirse a su dimensión, satisfechos por salvar un mundo entero. Ojala no se haga costumbre. Al llegar a casa todos fueron rumbo a abrazar a sus padres. Ellos los recibieron con alegría y les prepararon un festín, los Loud comieron sin restricciones y en un santiamén quedaron dormidos. Lisa había ocultado su cubo en un lugar tan secreto que no lo encontraría ni un fantasma. Fue una noche pacífica.

* * *

En otra dimensión.

 _La ciudad está siendo atacada, por lo que parecen ser 11 niños demoníacos, se les comunica a todos que no salgan en sus casas hasta que venga la ayuda, repito ¡No salgan de sus ca…_

'' **Transmisión interrumpida''**

-Bueno, creo que iré.

En una ciudad llena de edificios altos estaban todos los Loud que habían arribado tras un agujero en el cielo que ya no estaba.

-¡Bueno hermanas, disfruten todo lo que quieran!- ordeno el líder.

-¡SIIIII!- gritaron todas emocionadas.

Una niña estaba perdida en la calle llorando sin nadie a quien acudir. De repente vio que un monstruo se acercaba a ella, era Lynn quien se dirigía con sed de sangre hacia la niña. Pero antes de que se acercara un misterioso ser la había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que explotara en mil pedazos.

Eso alertó a todos los hermanos Loud y se dirigieron a ver quién había atacado a su hermana.

Ese misterioso hombre ya había sacado a la niña del peligro y fue a confrontarse contra los monstruos.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!- pregunto furioso el peliblanco, sin mostrar dientes en su sonrisa.

-¿Yo?- dijo el hombre levantando su puño hacia los Loud – Solo soy un héroe por diversión.

* * *

 _Hola amiguitos, ¿Les gustó la historia? ¿Demasiado rebuscada? Lo siento, es que tenía tantas ganas de escribir esto. Esta era una idea que me vino a la mente, y no quería desaprovecharla así que la escribí, no saben lo que sufro para hacerlo. Aprovecho las vacaciones para escribir todo lo que pueda porque después no tendré tiempo. En fin espero que les haya gustado la historia, no se si vuelva a traer a estos Loud heroes en una historia aparte, lo pensare. ¿Les gustó la referencia al final? A mi me encanta. En fin espero no haberlos aburrido y nos vemos a la próxima, bendiciones y adiós._

 _PD: Esta historia está inspirada en Loudmaggedon de Midlouder (¿Donde esta este tipo?) y del AU 2 hermanos de victorluish (soy tu fan)_

 _Att: Might_


End file.
